


If I Could Tell Her

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrein needs a hug, F/M, I love this kids, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat is in my heart, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Song fic, Song: If I Could Tell Her (Dear Evan Hansen), adrein knows, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: After discovering Ladybug's identity, Chat visits her friend trying to find a way to tell her that she knows her secret.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 54





	If I Could Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Si pudiera Decirle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724841) by [Tammara125Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan). 



> This song fic is inspired by the song If I Could Tell Her from the Dear Evan Hansen musical, one of my favorite musicals and I hope you like it.
> 
> Do not forget to show your support with a comment, I send you all my love

A month had passed. A WHOLE MONTH since he discovered the identity of the love of his life, it was an accident he had no intention of spying on her, but he had forgotten a book in the classroom and there she was, quietly talking with her kuami. A kind and pink version of Plagg, he was sure it was a kuami. On the other hand, contrary to her usual bad luck, she did not see him there static, so she simply retraced her steps and ran to the car that was waiting for him on the street, totally confused and delighted.

Two days after that incident, he still couldn't find a way to tell her that he knew her secret, somehow it would be easier to say it in front of Marinette than to Ladybug despite being the same person, but if she hated him? If she thought he was spying on her? If she was disappointed that he was Chat Noir? All that insecurity kept him from acting so he thought to talk to her; knowing both faces of the girl would be an easier way to drop the news to her without being killed by her in the process. Now the question was how to approach her, most of the combinations were problematic or gave little space for real conversation. When he approached Marinette as Adrien, she did not say more than three words before running away, Adrien had no way of approaching Ladybug for a casual chat and when it was Chat with Ladybug she avoided giving much information about her civil life, so see Marinette being Chat Noir was perhaps the best way to talk to her, after all after the Evilustrator incident they were already friends right?.

Appearing out of nowhere on her balcony became something routine for him, he always came with the idea of finally telling her who he was, and that he knew who she was, but he never succeeded, lost and delighted in being able to know her more and know who the girl behind was, of the mask.

But today finally an exact month after his discovery they came to the subject that he had gracefully avoided, and that so terrified him to reach out. She was in love with someone else and he knew it, but knowing it and having Marinette ask him for help in that particular aspect was not the same, and he didn't think he was ready for it.

-I don't know -he passed saliva to hide his nervousness- I don't know if I'm the best to give you advice about it -

-Of course you are, you have told your feelings to Ladybug many times, you know how to do it, you are a boy you know how these things work- he knew she was trying to cheer him up but it only made him feel more miserable with each word. Sure he wanted to help her but he couldn't be the understanding friend if he was totally in love with the girl. I try to be diplomatic to get off topic.

-Mari I can't help you, it all depends on the person, your crush and My Lady are not the same, you couldn't use my strategies - strategies that were not serving in the least anyway, he added mentally.

-Ok, there you have a good point- she said calmly leaning on the balcony railing, and the cat sighed thinking that he had already managed to settle the issue, until ... -but- she continued without losing his good spirit- what if I tell you who is he? If you know him could you help me right? -

-What makes you think I know him,- she said a little desperate, this could't get worse. As portrayed as the Miraculous of the black cat, he knew that bad luck was stalking him but he had never had such a tangible proof as when she spoke the following sentence.

-You must know him. His name is Adrien Agreste the famous model- Wait… what?

-The model? Are you in love with the model? - The poor cat, extremely confused, managed to stammer.

-Hey, he's more than a model, he's a great person he's cute and kind and considerate and… - The blue-eyed one blushed violently and kept silent- Then will you help me- She said with eyes full of hope.

Chat didn't know what to do, he still hadn't thought about how to tell her the truth and now, with this new information it was much more difficult for him to open his mouth and not say somethig stupid .-Actually Adrien is a good friend of mine- Good job brain 

-Is it real? You're not playing with me are you? - The girl's eyes widened as wide as she could when she heard that. Would I have such good luck?

-Actually, I heard that he likes you- But what was he thinking when he said that, now he didn't see a way to get free of all this.  
Marinette narrowed her eyes suspiciously looking at her partner with some doubt growing inside her.

-You're making fun of me right?- She asked with tears in her eyes. Chat felt his heart break when he saw her that way so the words just came out of his mouth.

-I would never make fun of Mari, I swear he told me- He took a breath to continue talking- He loves your smile, your kindness even with people who do not deserve it, the way you laugh or blush, how you are shy with people but brave and determined when you put Chloe in her place or how you stick your tongue out when you are too focused on your designs. He ... He thinks you are awesome- telling her all these things that she felt up front was extremely difficult, especially speaking in the third person, but if that was how he managed to make her happy, he had to say it

-Awesome?- She exclaimed with a small voice, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Adrien actually said that about her or was Chat making it up to make her feel better? -Did he say anything else?-

-Of course many more things ... - The blonde was sufficiently intimidated by the look of her partner. The tears that had threatened to leak out made her blue eyes look extremely bright.

-And why did he never say anything? It's as if the person you are talking about is thousands of miles away is not the boy who sits across from me at school- The designer began to sob as quietly as she could until she felt the chattering arms around her , she allowed him to hug her and hid her face in his chest. His voice was husky when she finally spoke.

\- I did not know how to start talking to you, If I had found a way to tell you before I would have done it, But I kept it all inside my head- He spoke from the heart and did not process his words until he felt her tense in his embrace, What had he said ?

-A… Adrien? You ...? - Marinette felt her legs stop responding, her crying had stopped abruptly and she tried to look at the boy who was hugging her face but he refused to let go.

-I had to tell you, Bugaboo, i'm sorry- and with that simple phrase he told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren escuchar la cancion les dejo el link aqui
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7h7c_L_Yp4


End file.
